The Dragon Learns to Love
by LovelessAlways
Summary: On the day Takemori, Ryuu transferred to Ouran High School, he stunbled into the OHSHC. Can they help Ryuu before HE finds him? Can the Hitachiin brothers show Ryuu that he can be loved? HikaruxRyuuxKaoru. Other pairings inside. Might change the Title.


**Eh..heheh..This idea just came up inside my head when I read an OHSHC fic. My friend also gave me a good idea. About OC's and putting them in fics. She's a bloody genius. **

**Well, about Love of a Tainted Neko and Pain and Hurt Makes Love, I realized that I hadn't really planned out the whole story. I know the plots, but I can't seem to get my mind in working order. So, I am going to reread them and then rewrite the chapters that I think need changing and then write out my other chapters on paper and then when I get the whole story done on both of them, like this one, I am going to post them up.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience…**

**Now onto the disclaimer and warning!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Ouran High School Host Club. All I own is my OMC.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Which means boy on boy action. If you don't like don't read.  
Implied: child and sexual abuse. Implied: rape. Will have a lemon or two in later  
chapters.**

**One more thing, I forgot to describe how my OMC looks in this chapter, so I will do it in the next with Hikaru and Kaoru's 3****rd**** Person POV. Now, onto the story!**

**-Line Break—**

_Ryuu ran through familiar hallways trying to get away from __**him**__. He's been in this horrid place for 2 months and that man was acting stranger than normal. He wanted to tie Ryuu to his bed. He claimed that it would be fun for the both of them. He didn't see the fun of being tied to his bed and that's what exactly Ryuu told __**him**__. __**He **__got angry and slapped him, screaming that Ryuu had to listen to him because __**he **__took him in when his parents died that night. __**He **__fed him, housed him, and gave him clothes. _

_Sometime during __**his **__ranting, Ryuu ran out of the room, trying to put as much distance as possible from __**him**__. After a few minutes of turning corners and hiding from the maids and butlers, Ryuu looked behind him and saw that __**he **__wasn't following him. Satisfied, Ryuu looked ahead and started walking to the kitchen. All that running made him hungry. But before he could make another step, a big hand covered his mouth and another snaked around his waist and pulled him towards the body attached to said limbs. Already knowing who it was, Ryuu started struggling, trying to get __**him**__ to loosen his grip so he could run away._

"_You've been a bad boy Ryuu-chan~" __**he **__sang,"I think you need to be punished."_

_Ryuu froze. Punished? What did he mean by that? Whatever it meant, Ryuu didn't want to find out. But before he could renew his struggling, he found his hands bound behind his back and his legs were tied as well. Ryuu felt __**his**__ hands ripping his clothes. Feeling utterly terrified, Ryuu's struggling came back with renewed vigor. _

_The next think Ryuu knew, his left cheek felt aflame. Still stunned by the fact that he had been slapped twice in the same night, he didn't notice that __**he**__ was holding something, inching it towards Ryuu's entrance. He didn't notice the evil grin. Then, without warning, __**he**__ thrusted the object forward mercilessly.  
_**-Line Break—**

"Ahhh!" Ryuu awoke up, his wide panicked eyes looking wildly around him, harsh pants racked his body. When Ryuu got to his senses, he mentally slapped himself. _'He isn't here Ryuu. You left that place months ago. Get a hold of yourself!' _he mentally berated himself. When Ryuu looked up at his alarm clock, he saw that it was 5:04 am. Realizing that he wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon, Ryuu reluctantly got out of the warm comfort of his bed.

After relieving himself, Ryuu stripped off his clothing and stepped into the shower. Turning the knobs, Ryuu stayed under the showerhead. He didn't even flinch as ice cold water shot at him since the water soon turned hot—bordering on scalding. Feeling his muscles relax, Ryuu took his time cleaning his body.

After 45 minutes, Ryuu stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his lithe waist. Shifting through his closet, Ryuu found his new uniform. He transferred from his old school, Sakura Gakuen, to Ouran High School, the one the rich kids went to, after he fled.

Shaking the thought away before he went into a depression, Ryuu got dressed, grabbed his bag—a messenger bag—put his shoes on and walked out of the apartment he had rented. Taking a cab to Ouran, Ryuu found himself in front of the school faster than he thought.

Walking into the building, Ryuu walked straight towards the main office. Glad that the hall wasn't filled with students—which felt odd since school started in an hour—Ryuu walked into the office, standing in front of the secretary in under a minute.

"Um, excuse me. I transferred her. My name is Takemori, Ryuu." Ryuu told the secretary.

Said secretary looked up—her name was Izumi-sensei Ryuu noted—and smiled at him, recognition shining in her eyes.

"Ahh, yes. I've been waiting for you to show up Takemori-kun. I dare say, I thought that you were going to show up 5 minutes before class started." She said amused.

Ryuu blushed.

"Umm..ahh..I'm sorry?" He asked, unsure.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. It's just that Most of the students don't arrive to school early." Izumi-sensei said, laughing a bit.

Ryuu wasn't surprised, this _was _a school for rich kids after all.

"Well, enough of that, here's your schedule. Your first class is up the stairs the fourth door to your left. Have a good day Takemori-kun." She said.

"Thank you. Have a good day as well Izumi-sensei." Ryuu replied, walking out the door.

"Such a cute boy." Izumi-sensei said, smiling.

**-Line Break—**

After climbing the stairs, Ryuu walked down the hall, listening to the directions Izumi-sensei said. In no time at all, he found himself in front of his new class for the rest of his high school education. Hopefully. Opening the door, Ryuu walked to the teachers desk and introduced himself. His teacher also introduced himself—his name was Hayama, Hiroshi. Hayama-sensei. After the introductions were over and done with, Ryuu walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in the desk nearest to the window.

Deciding that his classmates wouldn't come to class early, Ryuu took out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. He decided that, to past time, he would draw. Soon, Ryuu was immersed into his drawing, only taking his eyes off the piece of paper to look out the window.

By the time he had finished his drawing—he had drawn the entrance of the high school—Ryuu was shocked to find that class was going to start in five minutes. And the students still weren't here! Wait, Ryuu stayed silent. Aha! There it was again. Straining his ears, Ryuu tried to figure out what the sound was. After a few more moments of listening, Ryuu found out that the sound was laughter. Not long after his realization, three students entered the classroom. Two of which looked like mirror copies of each other. They both had ginger colored hair, and orange/gold eyes. They were both tall, around 5'8, but they were lean. They were both a few shades darker than pale, but not overly so. The only difference the twins had were their bangs. The one on the left had his bangs on the right and the one on the right had his on the left. They seemed to be laughing at what the other member in their group had said. The last of their group was a boyish looking girl. Ryuu knew that she was a girl because the signs were there. Even though the boys uniform covered her figure, she had her breasts showing, not that anyone who wasn't looking for them would notice, and she had no Adam's apple. She was a few shades lighter than the twins and she was shorter too, around 5'5. Ryuu mentally pouted. She was taller than him by an inch!

Ryuu noticed that they were making their way towards his area. They had sat 3 seats in front of him. The girl sat in the desk in front of him. The other two sat in the desks in front of said girl. Looking up at the clock, he noticed that school was going to start in a minute. As if on cue, hordes of students rushed into the school into their respective classes. Turning to see how Hayama-sensei would act, Ryuu noticed that he didn't react at all. He just started the lesson as if he had expected this, and Ryuu wouldn't put it passed him either.

The rest of the morning passed relatively fast, nothing else had happened, and as the bell rang signaling for lunch, Ryuu decided to explore the school since he wasn't hungry. As he was looking into the doors of the library, the first and second music rooms, and heading up another set of stairs, Ryuu couldn't help but notice that the twins—Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru—and the boyish looking girl—Fujioka Haruhi—were in all his morning classes. After reaching the top, Ryuu spotted the _third_ music room. Getting tired of all the walking and climbing stairs, Ryuu went to the door of the music room and decided to rest there for a while. But when he slid the door open, Ryuu didn't expect the music room to look like _this_.

"**(1)**Welcome~"

**Chapter 1 done**

**-Line Break—**

**(1)I don't know how to spell it in Japanese so I just wrote it in English.**

**So? How was it? I think I did a good job. Not great, but not bad either.  
Please review! ^^**


End file.
